The Gardian Zanpaktou
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: What happens if Toshiro had to pick to go and join Aizen or let him Hurt everyone he loved if he said stay with his friends and Soul soiety?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first Fanfic! so i beg of you please be nice to me! T-T**

**so, Enjoy!**

* * *

When you would really think about it, things didn't always go as planed for a short little captain. at times he would want to finishwhatever paper work was left, but sadly something would always come up. Or even try to get some of time off but sadly that was also taken away from him. His name was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was short, cute to most, cold hearted at times, calm, shy and many other things but not a good fighter wasent one of them. He was a Soul reaper Captain. he was named the captain of squad ten and he was and still is the youngest captain alive. but later that day Ichigo kurosaki a friend of his had came and had asked if Rangkiu and him wanted to go and spend time with him in the world of the living, Toshiro had givin in and said yes. when they did get to the world of the living, they had walked around the town for a few hours but later when the sun was setting they had stoped at the park to rest for a bit.

"Hey Rukia Toshiro come look at this!"Ichigo yells as Toshiro and rukia walk over to were he is then as Rukia jumps on the Bench she sees many diffrent colors in the sky then she lets out a gasp then toshiro looks at her then out of nowere Ichigo picks him up and sits him on the bench then he looks at the never ending sky then smiles.

"I remember when Kusaka and i would always look at hte sky around this time just to see this, its still as amazing as it was before."he says as Ichigo smiles at the fact that the squad ten captain looked so helpless and kind as the sun let hte glow of Toshiro's ice water color eyes.

"Hey why dont you and Rangkiu stay her for a few days?"Rukia asks as Toshiro looks at her then looks at the sky once more then nods.

"I guess why not, i mean i dont have anything better to do anyway, and im sure Rangkiu would love that to."he says as Ichigo smiles then out of nowere he hugs both of them."Umm..do i want to know?"he asks as Ichigo shakes his head.

"No, its nothing new to Rukia but i guess it is to you."he says as Toshiro nods then he looks at the sky once more then back at Ichigo."Huh?"

"Nothing, its nothing you just remind me of Kusaka thats all."he says as he looks away from the teen hoping he hadnt said anything that Ichigo didnt like.

"Really, well thanks, that just means that you and i have a good friendship then right?"he asks as rukia leave when she sees they have forgotten about her being there.

"Yeah thats right."he says as Ichgio smiles then hugd the boy harder."Ow! Ichigo"

"Hahaha! sorry sorry got a bit happy there."he says as both smile then they all hear Orihim yell as they all leave their gigai then see the sixta espada wating for someone to just attack him."Grimmjow! what are you doing here!"he asks then another espada appers;Ulquiorra the crato or the fourth espada.

"Two, both high ranking, Ichigo i dont think you could win. just go with rukia and the others to get help unlike you, i could hold on my own with two."Toshiro says as Ichgio looks at them then at Toshiro.

"Becareful."Ichigo says as Toshiro looks at him then shakes his head."Okay i get it, sorry but i-"he was cut off by his growl.

"."he says as Ichigo nods then looks at him then leaves. After a few days of not seeing him, Ichigo saw him but in the wat he wanted to, he was hurt beyond words and he was very quiet not really the way he was before.

"Toshiro."

"What?"he asked as Ichigo walked up to him then keels down to be at eye level.

"Tell me, is kusaka really still alive?"he asks as Toshiro gets a shocked look then looks away from him. then Ichigo gets a sad look knowing that Toshiro knew that kusaka was alive but did not feel the need to tell him that."Toshiro, dont worry, i'll be okay."

"...Yeah..he is... but still i dont want anyone geting hurt again, i think once is one to many times."he says as Ichigo smiles at the fact that Toshiro was this quiet being who he was.

"ha..dont worry if i get hurt its not your fult, its mine because i'm never careful and you know that."he explains as Toshiro looks at him then back at the ground then shakes his head.

"But theres something eles."

"What?"he asks as Toshiro walks away from him then walks over to the window."what whats wrong."

"Aizen."

"what about him."

"He wants me to join him and the others."he says as Ichigo gets a shocked look the he growls as Toshiro looks back at him."And he said if i didn't he'll hurt everyone that i care about, and that means you to Ichigo."he says as Ichigo growls once more.

* * *

**How was it?**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i hope your doing okay. **

**But here it is Chapter two! **

**I hope you like it Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Toshiro and Ichigo had talked to one another but now finding Ichigo walking home from school was thinking to himself,'_What am going to do now? how am i going to stop aizen this time?' _then he head another voice.

"**you know king things aren't ALL that bad."**the voice said as Ichigo let out a sigh.

"_what do you want now?"_he asks his inner hollow.

"**nothing king, just wanted to say hi."**he responds as Ichigo shakes his head.

"_stupid. thats what you are."_he says as his inner hollow sticks his tongue out at him like a little kid."_sorry but i have things to do talk to you later okay?"_

**_"_As you wish my king."**he says as Ichigo walks into his home only to find Rangkiu talking to his father.

"What in the hell are you doing here Rangkiu?"he asks as she looks at him then points at the couch were Ichigo walks over to it as he looks over it then sees Toshiro asleep as Ichigo smiles then looks at Rangkiu.

"The head captain found out. so he wants you to take care of him untill all of this crap is over with."she says as Ichigo nods then he looks out the window and then sees someone that he know wating for him.

"Grimmjow..what the hell?"he asks as he looks around then grabs Kon then he takes the pill in the toy then goes into his soul reaper form then goes outside only to meet up with Grimmjow in the sky.

"About time you came out here whats up with the kid?"he asks as Ichigo growls knowing that Grimmjow knows that Aizen wants him to join them.

"What in the hell do you want you stray?"he asks as grimmjow sighs then walks past him."Hello! am talking to you!"

"Oh i know but i just don't have your time,sorry Ichigo but that kid will die if we dont get him away from here."

"wait we?"he asks as Grimmjow nods.

"Yes we as in Us. you do know what that means right?"

"Yes! am not stupied!"

"Really you could have fooled me."a voice says as both look over and see Toshiro rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes."Grimmjow, its been a longtime."

"Yeah it has Shorty,how are you holding up?"he asks as Ichigo growls and both turn to look at him.

"Whats up Ichigo?"

"How? when?"he asks as Toshiro smiles.

"It was my third year when Grimmjow had just finished soul reaper academy,that's when we met."he explains as he nods slowly then looks at Grimmjow.

"okay but why are you here then Stray?"

"Oh come on don't call me that."Grimmjow says as Ichigo growls.

"He's here to help am guessing right?"Toshiro asks as Grimmjow smiles then nods.

"Thats right."

"What about Aizen,i don't want him to hurt any of you."Toshiro says as Ichigo walks up to him then pats him on the head.

"Don't worry we won't get hurt."he says as Toshiro looks away."Shiro look at me."Ichigo says as Toshiro looks up at him only to see the taller teen smiling as he pulls the captain into a hug.

"I-Ichigo!"

"What not used to this?"

"N-No!"Toshiro says as Ichigo lets go and looks at grimmjow who's smiling to,.

"See shorty its not all that bad."Grimmjow says as Toshiro looks away from them.

"S-Shut up! both of you know how-Agh! just for get it."he says as both older teens smile at one another.

"So what are you planing to do now? seeing you kinda umm.."Ichigo was having a hard time finding words for Grimmjow seeing he betrayed Aizen and to Ichigo Grimmjow was Aizen's pet cat and Aizen was his master.

"Seeing i kinda ran away from my 'master'"he says for hi mas Ichigo nods then Grimmjow looks at the sky with a sad look.

"Whats up?"

"Am not a stray until a friend of mine comes to but that will never happen."Grimmjow explains as Toshiro and ichigo look at one another then back at him.

"What do you mean?"Toshiro asks as Grimmjow looks at him.

"Ulquiorra."

* * *

**Kiza: There's Chapter two! i hope you don't mind how am making Grimmjow act!**

**Grimmjow:You might not mind but i sure as hell do!**

**Kiza:Shut it you.**

**Grimmjow:What was that?**

**Kiza:nothing! *runs away***

**Grimmjow:Get back here and say that to my face! *Runs after her***

**Ichigo and Toshiro: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza:Hey everyone! this is chapter three i hope you'll enjoy- *Was cut off.***

**Grimmjow:Kiza you little brat get over here so i can kill you!**

**Kiza:Eeeeek! please read and Enjoy!*Runs away from Grimmjow***

* * *

It was about three weeks later,Time was nearing for Aizen to come and see if Toshiro was going to join to everyone eles they didnt know that Toshiro was going to leave and join him.

'_What am i to do now?'_Toshiro asks himself as he keeps looking out the window.

'**Not to worry my little one everythings going to be okay. am sure your friends will understand.'**a voice says as Toshiro sighs knowing it was his Zanpaktou.

'_you think so? because im not so sure."_he says as the ice dragon wraps himself around Toshiro then he smiles.

'**Toshiro,im sure they'll forgive you.'**he tells him as Toshiro pets him on the head then places his head on the dragons and looks at him in the eyes.

'_can i ask you something?'_

'**ask me anything you want little one.**'

'_If i had to kill ichigo or anyone,would you hate me?_'Toshiro asks as the ice dragon looks at him then rubs his face agenst his.'_would you?'_

'**no. not in a millon years little one. i picked you because you have a good heart but at hte same time you have a cold evil side to you thats locked inside you.'**the dragon explains as Toshiro nods then rememmbers what he was told in a captains meeting.

'_can i ask you one more thing?'_

**_'Yes what is it?'_**he asks as Toshiro looks up at him.

'_what did the head captain mean by i have a Gardian Zanpaktou?'_Toshiro asks as the dragon looks at him then lays down next to him.

'**A gardian zapaktou is a sword that is called a gardian because of the power it has,more that the soul reaper that has a gardian also has a unactive inner hollow but sadly it wont stay that way very it is told to the soul reaper has a gardian zanpaktou the inner hollow becomes active and powerful beyond words could ever explain. and little one i know you know now that am your gardian zanpaktou your inner hollow will soon become active,hopefuly not in battel.'**the dragon explains as Toshiro nods slowly then rememmbers that he has other things to do.

'_Thank you for explaing that to me,i have to go i'll talk to you later.'_

_'_**Becareful my little please be safe when you meet aizen tonight.'**the dragon tells him as Toshiro nods then leaving his inner world back to the real one he finds himself laying on his bed thne looks out the window and sees that the sun was seting.

"Wow! that long talking to..oh well that wont matter after the next few hours."he says to himself as he looks around then sees Grimmjow sleeping in his cat form on the far end of the bed."Haha! and he said that he wasent a cat!"Toshiro says in a kidish tone as he pets the cat only to get a meow from him."ha,thats cute."he says as his smile fades then looks at the window then back at him."To bad i wont ever hear it again."he says as he gathers his things then heads to the door then turns to look at the sleeping cat."Am so sorry Grimmjow,please tell Ichigo am sorry as well."he says as he leaves a little note by him then turns the light off as he leaves to the meeting spot were hes meeting Aizen.

"Aizen sir you think he'll come?"Gin asks as the taller man smiles then nods as he points to Toshiro walking over to them."Oh Shiro-chan how are you?"

"Shut up or i'll rip your head right clean off gin."he says as Gin hids behind aizen as toshiro looks at him then glares at him."Am here lets go."he says as Aizen nods then they turn to leave as Toshiro looks back then sighs knowing he'll most likely he'll never see any of his firends ever again.

The next morning Ichigo had walked into Toshiro's room only to find an angry Cat Grimmjow growling and hissing.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"That little shit Toshiro left!"he yells as Ichigo picks him up and puts him on his sholder then reads the note.

"Damm,and you just found this?"he asks as Grimmjow growls at him.

"No! i didnt just find that but i feel like am useless now."he says as Ichigo pets him only to him purr.

"Your worry about how are we going to find aizen."he asks as Grimmjow playfuly rubs himself on ichigo's cheek.

"Hello! Ex-espada here!"he says as Ichigo smiles then pets him again."If i could some how get aleast an idea were they could have met maybe i could find them that way."grimmjow explains as Ichigo nods.

"Can i ask you something."

"What?"

"until we get an idea of were they met,can you stay in your cat form,i like you better this way."Ichigo says as Grimmjow sighs then nods.

"OKay we have to find him and fast theres no tellnig what Aizen is planing,unless hes using him to help him in the winter war."he says as then Ichigo gets a shocked look.

"Your shiting me!"

"No Ichigo,am not. but if shorty can somehow make him think hes going to help him then this is..."he trails off as Ichigo looks at him with consern knowing that nothing would normaly worry the ex-espada.

"Grimmjow?"he calls then the cat looks at him."You alright?"

"Yeah sorry just got a little lost there lets go."he says as Ichigo nods then he leaves the house.

Later

"Oh dear my lord Shiro-chan is being mean to me again!"Gin yells asAizen looks at him then sighs.

"Are you bothring him?"

"How! tell that to the pink haird kid not me!"

"Both of you are bothring me and if you two dont stop its off with your head's"Toshiro says as Aizen sees that the boy only has become more blood thirsty then most of the espada ever could be,and if it got the point to were he wouldnt mind killing his firends then maybe this could work.

"Shiro."

"What?"he responds as a few of the higher ranking espada walk in.

"Did the head captain ever tell you anything about your zanpaktou?"he asks him kindly as Toshiro looks at the other espada then back at him.

"Yeah he said that my zanpaktou is a gardian,and i dont need some low life trader to explain what it is and why he needs one under his control,so with that done and done. i'll go."he says as he turns to leave but then is stopped.

"Tell me soul Grimmjow?"a voice asks as he turns to look at the owner.

"He's okay,crazy as ever."he responds then aizen looks at the person that had asked.

"Ulquiorra,are somewhat worried for him?"Aizen asks as the fourth espada.

"Yes i am,but not much."he says as Aizen nods.

"Why would you worry?,after all Grimmjows nothing but a stray now."one of the other espada says as Ulquiorra looks over to them then sighs,why was it he was not suppiesd it was Nitora that said that.

"I think that you should shut up before you anger someone."Ulquiorra says as the other just smiles then looks up at him.

"Oh really,like who? no ,one cares about the little asshole anyway! hes useless,weak,not only that but very-"he was cut off as the edn of a sword was pointing to his face then he looks then sees Toshiro."What do you think your donig! who do you think you are!"

"Shut up and stay quiet before i really kill you right here and now."he says as the taller man says nothing then Toshiro smiles and lowers his sword."Good now,dont ever talk about GRimmjow like that ever again when am here."he says as he leave the room then Aizen sighs.

"I told you."Ulquiorra says as he walks away then leaves the room.

Back in the world of the living.

"Damm it! its been more then two hours and we havent found a thing!"Ichigo yells in anger then he looks at the sleeping cat in his arms then sighs."Of all the times you could taken your nap? why now?"he asks as he sits on a bench then looks around.

"Ichigo?"a voice calls as he turns around then sees Rukia.

"Oh up?"he asks as she sits next to him then looks at Grimmjow

"Whats up with the cat?"she asks as he smiles."Are you okay?"

"he's a you can see he fel asleep."he explains then she nods.

"Grimmjow?"she asks as he looks at her with shock."Am not stupid,the dark midnight blue strips on his tail give it away."she says as he smiles then nods.

"Hey grimmjow wake up."he says as he shakes him gently then he looks up at the teen."Come on now dont give me that look!"

"What look are you takling about your-"he was cut off as he sees rukia then he jumps up then begins to hiss and growl at her.

"Grimmjow!"Ichigo yells as he grabs him onyl to have him bit him then drop him on the bench."Ow! why you little!"

"Its okay Ichigo,i know he really dosent like me anyway."she says as she pets him then he begins to purr."Hahaha! but still cats no matter how much they hate you when you pet that spot on the head they love you to death."she explains as Ichigo jpins her in peting GRimmjow's silky fur.

"Okay,i get it...just stiop."Grimmjow says as Ichigo picks him up.

"Okay now that your awake,were to look now?"Ichigo asks as Rukia looks at them then back at grimmjow.

"What are you two talking about?"she asks as Ichigo looks at her then back at Grimmjow.

"Iits about Toshiro,its that aizen made him join him and now we'r looking for him but we'r out of any ideas of were he could be now."Ichigo explains as Rukia gets a shocked look.

"But when did he leave!"

"Last night now stop yelling because a cats hearing is better then a humans and its not going to help us find shorty okay!"Grimmjow snaps at her then Ichigo shakes him then Grimmjow growls at him."What! im just saying whats ture!"he says as Ichigo looks at him with consurn.

"Grimmjow?"Rukia calls as he looks up at her."Is something bothering you?"

"Why dose it matter to you? thats not what you should be thinking about, you should be thinknig about Toshiro not about my state of mind thank you very much for worrying but i dont need you to worry about me."he says as Ichigo looks at her then smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmjow: hey everyone sorry kiza couldnt say bye to you last time but dont worry sh-*was cut off***

**kiza:Grimmjow you ass! **

**Grimmjow:damm it women how is it every time i throw you out you keep coming back!**

**Kiza:*throws a rock at his head***

**grimmjow:*ducks* oh thats it your gonna get now you little brat!*Run after her.***

**Kiza:Eeeeek! heres chapter four i hope you enjoy!*Runs away***

**Ichigo and Toshiro:there they go again..*Swet drop***

**

* * *

**

It had been aleast a week now and Ichigo and Grimmjow never gave up looking for Toshiro but then finely one day they found out how to get in to the soul world,but not without a price.

"Ichigo,its not oyur fault,its okay."Rukia tells him as he stands up then punches the nearts thing;Renji's jaw.

"Oww! Ichigo!"he yells as Rukia looks over at Orihime who was healing someone.

"Ichigo."

"What the hell do you want! do you not see that m in no mood to talk to anyone right now! do you not see that it IS my fault! if i had just stopped Toshiro from leaving then none of this would have ever happend!"he yells in anger as he sits on the ground and puts his hands to his face as Rukia sits next to him then looks at orihime still healing but then she stands up.

"All done,am not sure if he'll wake up the blood loss was high and he's still tired am sure of that."she explains as Ichigo gets up then runs over to Grimmjow who had nearly lost his eye and was now sleeping.

"What about his eye?"

"Dont worry he'll just have to keep that eye pache on for a bit."she tells him as Ichigo lets out a sigh then looks back at Grimmjow.

"Am so sorry really sorry if i had known this was going to happen then i would have never draged you into coming with us."he says as Renji looks at him.

"Ichigo,your stupied he cant hear you."he says as Ichigo growls at him.

"What would you know,when you were with Shorty you never treated him like someone you loved now did you? no i dont thinks so,so do me a a good deed,and shut the fuck up or i'll make you."he says as Renji takes a step back and then he growls at him.

"Ha! what would YOU know? shorty never told you the entier story now did he? no he didnt."Renji says as Ichigo looks at him then glares only to get one back."I dont see why you would upset over a HOLLOW ichigo one that tryed to KILL you,why care now?he could be just facking."

"Oh yeah hes facking that he risked his life to save your ass from one of the higher ranking espada right? thats why hes facking it right?"he ask as Renji growls then he walks past Ichigo then looks down at Grimmjow,suddenly he pulls out his sword and points it to him then Ichigo growls at him.

"If you move i'll do it Ichigo,dont think i wont."he says as he just growls at him then renji looks at grimmjow then sighs."I dont get what pepole see in you...you worthless hollow."he says as he steps away from him then Ichigo rund to him and kneels down and looks over to see if he was alright.

"Renji what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whats wrong with me? whats wrong with you! your trusting someone that almost killed you more then twice Ichigo!"

"SO! ATLEAST AM TRYING TO HELP THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!"he yells in anger as Renji trys to walk up to him only to have been stopped by Rukia.

"Stop this both of you! do you two think if he was awake he would want to two to fight ove something like this! No i dont think so!."she yells as both glare at the other.

"B-both of you stop this crap..."a voice says weakly as Ichigo looks down at Grimmjow then sees that he was awake as Ichigo smiles.

"Grimmjow! your awake!"he says in happyness then he helps him sit up."How are you feeling? dose your eye hurt? can you move on your own? how many fingers am i holding up?"

"Okay,Yes,yes and your not holding any up now stop worrying so much..Agh!"

"Grimmjow?"

"A-Am fine its just my eye it makes me feel like am going to throw up...God! i hate this...damm am going to kill whoever did this to me.."he says as he looks around then sees aizen's and his old home."Huh,it hasent changed one bit...lets go."he says as he stands up the nhe almost falls then Ichigo helps him stand.

"Grimmjow,try to take it slow."Ichigo says as Grimmjow shakes his head as he lets it hang.

"No,shorty needs us...and i ahve to see him at least one more time before we save him."he says as Ichigo looks at him then he remmembers that he did say that wasent a full stray until Ulquiorra was free but looks like to Ichigo that Grimmjow gave up all hope of saving him along with Toshiro,seeing grimmjow like this hurt Ichigo more then anything.

"Grimmjow,come on not only can we Save Toshiro we can get Ulquiorra out of here to!.

"No,i know him...am nothing but trash to him he wont come with us even if i droped dead he wouldnt..."he says as he begins to walk away."Coming or not?"Grimmjow asks as the rest of the group follow him.

"Grimmjow,you may be trash to him but not to us."Rukia says as he looks at he then he just keeps walknig then he turns to look at her with a kind soft smile.

"Thanks,i neede to hear that from someone other then Ichigo."he says a he keeps walking as she smiles when he turns his back.

in Las noches

"Shiro-chan!"Gin sang as the shorter teen growled then looks up at him."Shiro-chan!"

"what the fuck do you want!"he asks with anger,today was turning out to be a bad day,they had tatted a number on him and that was painful,and Aizen found out that Ichigo the the rest of the gang were here,and to top it off Grimmjow was posibuly dead.

"Now now dont be so mean!"

"Shut up or i'll rip off your fuking head."he says as Gin's smile fades then he looks at the window.

"Upset because your friends are going to die?"Gin asks as Toshiro sits up then growls at him as he stands up and takes hold of his sowrd and begins to walk closer to Gin whos backing away.

"Shut up! just shut the fuck up! by the way one of my friends is most likely dead! so shut the fuck up you little shit!"he yells with ange as he stabes the ground out of pure anger then he looks at Gin."Leave,next time it wont be the ground...next time it will be your fucking face that i stab."he says as he leaves the room with a smile.

'**Hacthling whats with you? stop this is not going to help you or me at all!'**his draagon tells him as he lays back down on the bed then he sighs.

'I know am sorry...'he says as he looks at the door then sees Ulquiorra.

"What do you want?"

"Its about your firends."he says as Toshiro sits up."There in,they maneged to brake in."

* * *

**Ichigo: okay thats Chapter four! am sorry that Kizas not here but she'll be back.**

**Kiza:Ichigo keep that over grown cat awat from me!**

**Grimmjow: you little shit am going to kill you!**

**Kiza:*stops running then looks at grimmjow.***

**Grimmjow:What?**

**Kiza:You know,i never really noticed,but your kinda cute**

**Toshiro: OKay! please review!**

**Grimmjow:...Umm..okay..*blushing***


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hi everyone! am sorry for making you wait so long but yeah i had a few well delemas..T-T but its all okay now!**

**Ichigo:Uh-hu,thast what you say now..**

**Kiza:Shut up you! i didnt say you can talk!**

**Ichigo: i Talk when i feel like it damm it!**

**Grimmjow: Anyway!-*was cut off***

**Kiza:Please review and i hope you enjoy it everyone! *Glares at Ichigo***

**Ichigo:*Growls***

* * *

"They did?"Toshiro asks as Ulquiorra nods then Toshiro looks at him with a glare.

"What?"the espada asks as the shorter new espada walks past him.

"Am gonig to make away with them tell aizen i'll be back."he says as Ulquiorra nods then walks out of the room.'Fool,did you really think am going to kill my firends? hurt them to the point where they cant move yes,but to KILL them,As if.'he thinks to himself as he walks out the door leading to the main fighting room'they'll come in here the hall way they're in leads here anyway.'

Were Ichigo and the others are...

"Can you guys walk a little faster?"Grimmjow asks as Ichigo growls at him.

"Not really."he says as Grimmjow stops then Ichigo looks at him with worry.

"Whats up?"he asks as Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Nothing just keep up with me."he says as he begins to walk again then Ichigo just stands there."What?"

"Grimmjow i know what your doing,your trying to find ulquiorra and Toshiro."he says as Grimmjow sighs then nods."Its not a crime to look for an old friend."he tells him as Grimmjow nods then sighs.

"But it is when..never mind. lets keep going."he says as they all walk past a few hallways then they stop as they see the shorter soul reaper."There you are."

"Toshiro! are youy okay!"Ichigo asks as he walks up to him then Toshiro pulls out his sword then Ichigo takes a step back."T-Toshiro..what are you.."he asks as the shorter teen sighs.

"Am sorry Ichigo but it has to be done."he tells him as Grimmjow pushes Ichigo behind him as he pulls out his own sword."What do you think your doing?"

"Drawing my sowrd agenst eles boy?"Grimmjow says as Toshiro growls then pulls out his sword;Hyorinmaru."The rest of you stay out of my way,understand?"he asks as Ichigo growls then shakes his head.

"Am fighting along side you."he says pulling out his sword Zangetsu."toshiro i will take you back by force if i have to!"

"Well then come at me then Kurosaki!"he yells as he charges at him only to have been stoped by Grimmjows sword as he growls then swings his blade up and gives him a small cut.

"Ha! you dont know how to use a blade fully yet boy!"he says as he appers dehind him then cuts his sholder blade as Ichigo gets a shocked look to Grimmjows action."See what i can do boy!"he says as toshiro growls and swings his blade once again this time giving him a deep cut on his arm as he smiles then kicks the boy in the chest as he pins him to the ground with his foot then holds up his sword to Toshiros face.

"Grimmjow dont over do it!"Ichigo yells as he looks over at him then nods."Toshiro please stop!"

"Never!'he says as he pushes the taller teen off then charges at Ichigo then swings his sword as Ichigo blocks it then gorwls and pushes him back only to him behind him then he trys to move away then sees that his feet are froozen to the ground."Die Kurosaki!"he says then Grimmjow grabs the shortre teens blade then tosses him aside as he frees Ichigo.

"Thanks grimmjow."he says as grimmjow nods then looks over at toshiro growling.

"Come at me."grimmjow says as Toshiro runs into a head on attack then his attack fails as Ichigo stops his blade with his own then slashes Toshiros sword arm as he jumps back a few feet away from the taller teen then growls at the pain and anger then he gets up again and charges at Grimmjow that time he slashes his cest as Toshiro gets a shocked look along with Ichigo as he falls to his knees then passes out as Grimmjow turns to look at Ichigo."Dont think he'll make it,he had it coming."

* * *

**Kiza:There you have it everyone! sorry i did that but its life!**

**Grimmjow:Are you trying to get everyone to ahte me or something today kiza!**

**Kiza: Oh No my dear Grimmjow!**

**Grimmjow: Lies!*Growling***

**Kiza:Sorry..*Teares coming to eyes***

**Grimmjow:Wait dont cry am sorry!*Huging Kiza***

**Ichigo:Oh grate..anyway please Review and if you may please help Kiza with a Few new ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza:Hello everyone heres chapter seven! i hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"So your saying hes.."Ichigo trails off as Grimmjow shakes his head."Then why?"

"Hes fine okay just get him and lets go,i dont want to look for him anymore."he says as Ichigo picks up the shorter teen then follows the ex-espada back to soul soiety, after a few hours of walking around wating for the captain of squad four to gave them the okay to go in and see the short soul reaper so they headed back then smile as they see her wating for them.

"may we?"Ichigo asks as she smiles then nods as he smiles back then walks in then sees Toshiro siting up looking out the window."toshiro."he calls.

he says nothing as Grimmjow glares at him then growls.

"Why the hell are you acting like that kid? you should be happy to be home!"

"You wouldnt understand."he says as Ichigo sighs then looks at Grimmjow.

"Can you leave us alone of a bit i need to talk to him."

"Fine with me if i had to stay here i would have more then likely killed him for pissing me the fuck off anyway."he says as he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Toshiro whast gotten into you?"Ichigo asks as Toshiro gorwls at him then looks away."Toshiro look at me."

"Fuck off kurosaki! damn cant you just leave me alone for once in your damn life!"he yealls with anger as Ichigo gets a sad look in his eyes hten smiles.

"No,i cant im like this with all of my friends Toshiro."he says as the shorter teen growls then looks at him then shakes his head.

"Im doing all of this becsuse i have reason to kurosaki,so dont get in my way again or i'll kill you."he says as Ichigo shakes his head.

"Why would want to do that?"he asks as Toshiro gorwls."Shiro."

"Dont fucking call me that only one person in this hole world can call me that and thats kusaka no matter how much i hate him now only he can call me that. do you understand that kurosaki?"he explains as Ichigo sighs.

"Can you stop calling me kurosaki and call me ichigo?"he asks as Toshiro looks away out the window once more then nods."Thank you."

"Let me ask you something,did you know anything?"he asks as Ichigo gets a shocked look.

"About what?"

"About the fact that i have a Gardian Zanpaktou and about my past that was erased so i woulednt be hurt later."he says as Ichigo gets a confused look then shakes his head."Fuck.."

"Why are you asking me this?"ichigo asks as Toshiro looks at him then sighs.

"A few years ago when i little i came from a family that was second only to the kuchiki family,but anyway my family was killed off by an attack of hollows.i was taken away during this time, i was also told that my mother was old captain of squad ten,so i feel somewhat close to her."he explains to him as Ichigo gets a sad look in his eyes as he pulls him into a hug then gets a shocked look then pushes him away."let go."

"toshiro.."

"I have to go with Iazen only he knows the rest of my past and i have to know more,im not leaving you or soul soiety."he says as Ichigo smiles then Grimmjow walks in then looks at them and smiles.

"Then go,i'll explain everything to him."he says as the shorter teen smiles as he gets up then jumps out the window and disappers."Dont worry Ichigo i know what hes plaining."

"Oh good,maybe we can help later."Ichigo says as Grimmjow nods.

* * *

**Kiza:There you go! all said and done!**

**Ichigo:(Somewhere in the house)Plaese review!**

**Grimmjow:Kiza when i get out of here im gonig to hurt you! do you hear me!**

**Kiza:Haha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza:Hey everyone sorry about what happend! i was lost for a bit now i'm back! **

**Ichigo:Kiza! wheres Toshiro i haven't seen him in TWO FUCKING DAYS!**

**Grimmjow:maybe he left i mean i would be sick of dealing with you too.**

**Kiza:Anyway i do not own bleach nor anyone eles but myself.**

**Ichigo:Please review.**

* * *

"Wheres my Captain Ichigo!"Rangkiu asks with anger as he just sighs then shakes his head as she looks at Grimmjow."Please tell me Grimmy!"

"I was but now with that pet name no."he says as Ichigo smiles then looks out the window."He can i ask you something Kurosaki?"

"Yeah shoot."he says as the Ex-Espada walks to the window then looks at him.

"What were you and Shorty talking about?"he asks as Ichigo sighs then Rangkiu gets a sad look in her eyes.

"Well about his past...how the head captain erased his memmorys about how his family was killed and alot of other things."Ichigo explains as rangkiu gets a shocked look as she smiles then walks up to him."What?"

"Your the first person he's ever opend up to you know,that means that he's warming up to you, thats good too."she explains as he nods then grimmjow shakes his head.

"Just because he told you something like that dosent mean that he likes you that just means that he was hoping that you would know something."he says as Ichigo growls.

"Just because Ulquiorra did that to you dosent mean Toshiro is like that. okay?"he says as Grimmjow looks at him then sighs as he turns around and walks out the room."Grimmjow wait!"

"What? i got what you ment."he says as Ichigo sighs.

"I didnt say it to be harsh i said it because i knew you would understand then."he says as Grimmjow smiles then nods."I'm going to go talk to Jushiro to see what eles he knows,you two coming?"he asks as both nod then head over to squad 13's housing,once arriving there they where taken to the captains main office so they could speak to him.

"Ah Ichigo how are you?"Jushiro asks as Ichigo smiles.

"Fine Captain,may i ask you something?"he asks as the older soul reaper nods as Grimmjow sighs.

"Do you know anything about Toshiso's past?"he asks as the older man sighs then nods as Ichigo smiles.

"Sadly yes."

"Sadly? is it that bad?"rangkiu asks as he nods then looks at them.

"His past was not all that happy,he was not very well liked by his father,his mother was gone most of the time in the world of the living and the only pepole he really called family was Byakuya kuchiki seeing he was a good friend of his mothers."he explains as Ichigo gets a shocked look.

"Wait then Byakuya is his-"he was cut off.

"No! no thats not it,he was more like a father to him then one day the family was attacked by hollows and all the captains were to go and help but sadly by the time we got there it was to late Toshiro was hurt badly and would not leave his mothers was then when we found out that he was going to be next captain of squad ten seeing his Zanpaktou was his mothers and familys heirloom."Jusiro explains as Ichigo nods then Grimmjow sighs."Oh and how can i forget he had bodgards nex,and one of them is in this very room."he says as Rangkiu and ichigo look around."Hes siting next to you Ichigo."he says as Ichigo looks at Grimmjow then gets a shocked look.

"G-Grimmjow...you?"

"Yeah..but i promised his mother i wouldent say anything about her son even if she were to die..."he says as he puts his hand over his eyepacth then sighs as he remmembers a five year old Toshiro smiling with his mother then remmembers him crying holding his mothers bloody hand with one of his own and with the other holding Hyorinmaru close to him as himself just standing there with Toshiros other bodgard there aswell.

"Grimmjow? you okay you look like your going to pass out."Ichigo explains as Grimmjow looks at him then smiles as he nods.

"Yeah just..."then he trails off then gets a shocked look."Oh fuck.."he says as they all look at one another with confushion then back at him.

"What?"

"Aizen was there right?"he asks as Jushiro nods hten he growls."Then he knows all to well...that means he fucking knew that Toshiro was going back thats why he didnt do anything about it at first! FUCK!"he yealls as he gets up then runs out the room as they follow him back to the world of the living but then are stopped by Byakuya.

"Whats going on here?"he asks as Grimmjow growls then sighs.."

"Aizen knows about Hitsugaya sir."he says as he nods then looks at Renji.

"Go with them and get Hitsugaya back here safe and sound do you understand?"he says as the red head nods.

"Yes sir"then his captain leaves as he looks at Grimmjow."Whats going on with Captain hitsugaya?"

"You of all pepole wouldent understand eve if i spelled it out for you."Grimmjow explains as Renji growls."Dont you dare even try that with me boy."he says as he pushes pass him."Come on lets go get Toshiro."he says as they leave to go get the shorter teen.

Where Toshiro is...

"My lord."Ulquiorra calls as Aizen looks at him then smiles as he sees Hitsugaya standing by him.

"Oh hello there Hitsugaya i see you've return how are you? i hope they havent hurt you."he says as Toshiro looks up at him.

"I'm fine,and they did not hurt me."he says as Aizen smiles.

"You know where your room is so you may take your leave."he says as Toshiro nods then heads back to the room he was first given.

'_Damm it i haven't even been here for that long and i have the feeling that he knows something..'_he thinks to himself as he looks out the window._'...Ichigo..i'm sorry..for everything..'_

* * *

**Kiza:There you go everyone! i hope i didnt take to long!**

**Ichigo:Right,you didnt take to long..you took-**

**Kiza:Not another word or i'll hurt you.**

**Ichigo:Haha! i love to see you try.**

**Kiza:Five seconds Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo:Yeah right.**

**Grimmjow:Anyway please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza:Hey everyone! hows it going? well heres chapter 8 i hope you like it.**

**Ichigo:Kiza.**

**Kiza:Yes Ichigo? how may i help you today?**

**Grimmjow:you ate candy again didnt you?**

**Kiza:noo...*Runs away***

**Ichigo:Get back here you little rat!**

* * *

"Who was his other bodygard Grimmjow?"Rangkiu asks as he turns to look at her then sighs as he looks out the window."Well?"

"Why dose it even matter? whats done is done,thats all in the past now."he tells her as she growls.

"Because thats MY captain! i have to protect him even if he dosent want me to."she explains as the older man sighs again then shakes his head."Grimmjow tell me who it was!"

"No! it dosent matter! god damm cant you just leave it alone!"he yealls with anger as she growls at him then shakes her head as Ichigo sighs hten looks at jushiro then he nods.

"Both of you shut up! just calm down,if you dont want to tell us...Jushiro?"he asks as Grimmjow growls.

"Dont tel lhim anything it has nothing to do with him!"

"It has everything to do with me!"Ichigo cuts in as both rangkiu and Grimmjow get a shocked look."Thats right you heard me,i love him more then anything.."he explains as Grimmjow sighs then nods."Thats why it has everything to do with me,i have to save him i cant stand seeing him like this..."

"Atleast you care...thats what matters.."Rangkiu tells him with a smile as he smiles back then sighs as he looks at jushiro.

"Your not shocked by this why?"he asks as he smiles."Huh?"

"Because even i know that you loved him..he feels the same he just acts like he dosent care about what happens to you but he really dose he just dosent want you to hate him thats one can really blame him..he never really got the love he needed when he was younger."he explains to him as Ichigo smiles then nods.

"I'm worried about Toshiro..i feel like hes slowly but surely is letting the darkness lead him.."Rangkiu explains as Grimmjow nods then Rukia walks in.

"Ah Rukia hello."jushiro says as she smiles."Whats wrong?"

"Aizen,hes here and whishes to see all of the squads at once."she explains as he nods then getting up and heading outside the others follow once getting outside Ichigo gets a shocked look as he sees espadas one, three,four and five.

"Nice to see you again Jushiro."Aizen says as the older captain shakes his head.

"I whise i could say the same..wheres Toshiro?"he asks as Aizen smiles then they see him chained up and blindfolded.

"Dont worry hes right here."he says as Ichigo growls."Hmm? oh Ichigo..now why are you here?"he asks as he younger soul reaper glares at him.

"You know damm well why hte fuck i'm here! dont act like you dont know why!"he yealls with anger as Grimmjow sighs.

"Grimmjow."Aizen calls as he looks up at him then smiles.

"What do you want? cant you see that i'm done with you?"he asks as the older man growls at him then Grimmjow smiles."Aww,whats wrong? mad because you cant order me around anymore? its okay..you die soon so you wont have to worry about anything then."he says as Aizen growls.

"How dare you speak to him that way Grimmjow,you act as if you where stronger then him."Ulquiorra says as Grimmjow looks at the taller man then sighs as he looks at the ground.

"You said something close to that about lady Hitsugaya,dont rememmber?"he asks with a sad tone as Ulquiorra closes his eyes then opens them again as he nods."The why? you act as if hes like lady hitsugaya,hes nothing like her,she was pure light and now your acting like he has that kind of ligth in him...whta the hell is wrong with you Ulquiorra?"he tells him as Ulquiorra sighs.

"Again with you sad ways of trying to grt me to join you,stop it. its not going to work,i left my past and i'm happy about happend, happend grimmjow,theres nothing left for us to do but move on with our lives."he explains as Grimmjow nods then looks at the ground again as Ichigo growls at Ulquiorra.

"Why in the hell would you even think of treating a friend like this? it sick and wrong!"Ichigo says as Ulquiorra sighs.

"I-Ichigo?"Toshiro calls as Ichigo getting a shocked worried look he turns to see the shorter soul reaper.

"What hell did you do to him?"he asks as Aizen smiles.

"Nothing just took his Zanpaktou and awakend his inner hollow thats all. nothing more nothing less."Aizen explains with a smile as Ichigo gorwls then pulls out Zangetsu.

"'Nothing more nothing less'? is that all you have to say! give back his blade!"he yealls with anger as Grimjmow and jushiro hold him back.

"I'll make a deal."he cuts in as they look at him with a questing look."I'll give you hitsugaya and i'll let grimmjow live,only if your and hitsugaya's zanpaktou become one with the other."he says as they all get a shocked look.

"Are you going mad! can't you see doing that will cost hitsugaya's life!"byakuya asks with anger as Aizen smiles.

"I never said i would give him to you alive now did i?"he asks as byakuya growls then renji turns to look at his now inraged captain.

"Captain take it easy,we'll get him back."renji says as his captain nods then both pull out thier blades.

"I put those down if i was you,i mean you wouldnt want your dear adopted brother hurt now would you Kuchiki?"Aizen asks as the captain growls then nods as he puts his blade back in its case.

"S-Stop all of you! what do you think your doing! just stop him!"Toshiro yealls with anger as Aizen pulls out his word then removing the blindfold cuts his right eye as the smaller captain yealls in pain.

"That should keep you quiet."

"Leave him alone aizen! this fight is between you and I no one eles!"Ichigo yealls as Toshiro looks at him then shakes his head."Come at me!"he says as Aizen smiles then shakes his head.

"You'll just die,but fine."Aizen tells the teen as he pulls out his sword."Say good-bye to everyone and everything you love Kurosaki."

* * *

**Kiza:There you go! sorry to anyone who thought it was mean for me to make toshiro get hurt.**

**Ichigo:And only you would to you crazy little girl..**

**Grimmjow:please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza:Hey everyone how are you? anyway heres chapter 9 i hope you enjoy! and if its bad then tell me please im not so good and battel scenes okay? thank you!**

**Grimmjow:there you are! you little rat!**

**Kiza:Grimmy you found me! good for you! *Runs away again***

**Ichigo:Damm it Kiza get back here right now!**

* * *

**"**Theen only one thats going to be saying goodbye is you Aizen."Ichigo explains as Renji nods then pulls out his blade."I'll kill you then take Toshiro back and keep him safe at all cost!"he tells the man as Aizen smiles then shakes his head.

"Thats if you can kill me Kurosaki."he says as he pulls out his blade then both charge at one another as sparks from thier blade scatter."Uliquiorra you know what to do."Aizen tells the former soul reaper as he nods then looks at Grimmjow.

"Draw your blade Grimmjow,youll die here today."he says as Grimmjow growls then pulls out his blade as thier fight begins then hollows left and right apper as they attack the soul reaper captain and thier squads as a battle rages on.

'_Damm it...none of this should have never happened! its all my fault...'_Toshiro thinks to himself as he looks at Ichigo then at the rest of his friends._'What have i done..i've just sent them to thier graves!_'

_**'Then why let that happen?'**_An unknown voice says as Toshiro gets a shocked look then within his inner world he looks around but sees nothing.

_'Whos there! show yourself!'_he calls as the voice sighs.

_**'Now now king,dont get all tense and crap.i'm your friend not enemy.'**_

_'Ha! yeah right..who are you?_'

**_'why i'm you._**_' _

_'What?**'**_

**_'I'm you,i'm your inner hollow,the name others have called me by is Dark,nice to meet ya._'**he explains as toshiro gets a shoacked look as he see the inner hollow standing before him then growls.**_'Dont worry,i wont kill you not yet anyway,not untill i show that brown haired bastred whos hes messing with.'_**

_'What? how are you going to do that?_'Toshiro asks as Dark smiles then points at him._'Huh?**'**_

_**'i'm going to use you for that my dear king..**_'

With Ichigo and Aizen...

"Damm it... this is not going the way i want it to.."Aizen tells himself as he looks at Ichigo who using his Bankai and inner hollow."What to do now..Ah! thats it..him."he says as he looks at Toshiro who looking like hes in pain and eyes that have chagend into a blood red."What in the hell..?"

"What the hell did you do to him Aizen!"Ichigo asks with anger as he slams his blad onto Aizen's.

"I told you! i awakend his inner hollow,his name is-"he was cut off.

"**Shut up..i can talk on my own you low life mortal..the names Dark so the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki...ha! i see why the boy has taken a liking to you..**"

"What? Toshiro what are you talknig about?"Ichigo asks as the boy looks up at him then Ichigo gets a shocked look."What happend to your eyes?"

"Thats your friends body yes,but its not him..thats his inner hollow talking using your friends body boy."Aizen says as he pulls his blade back then swinging it up he cuts the younger soul reaper as Dark frees himself from the chains then gose over to Ichigo.

"**Ha! sad really,to think hicigo would pick someone like you...ha..**"he says ass he turns to look at Aizen then smiles."**Your going to die now,that much i can tell you,but do-**"he was cut off he he falls to his knees.

"Whats wrong?"Ichigo asks as he stands up."D-Dark..?"

"**_I-Its not..him..Ichigo.."_**

**_"_**Toshiro! how?"Ichigo asks as Toshiro growls in pain as Dark trys to get control over the teens body again."Toshiro just hang on okay you'll be fine."

"**_I-I cant...it hurts to much..Ichigo you have to-_**"he was cut off as he yealls in pain then Ichigo steps back as the teen gets back on his feet."**Damm brat! what the hell got into you! oh well...now you."**he says as he points at Aizen."**I'll leave you to be killed by his hadn at least that way the boy wont get so crazy to the head after all of this"**Dark explains as he disappers then Ichigo growls.

"Damm it now i have to go look for him after this.."

* * *

**Kiza:There you go everyone! i hope it wasent to bad.**

**Grimmjow:To me it was kinda bad but whatever..**

**Kiza:Grimmy your so crule to me!*Crys***

**Grimmjow:Damm not this again..**

**Ichigo:Good going,now YOUR going to have to make her feel ! please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza:Hey everyone heres chapter 9 i hope you like it.*Wiping tears from eyes***

**Grimmjow:Better now?**

**Kiza:Not really you crule person..**

**Grimmjow:How many times do i have to say sorry!**

**Kiza:I dont know...**

**Ichigo:Kiza wheres Toshiro? **

**Kiza:With Ulqui-Chan.**

* * *

**"**Damm it Ulquiorra just fucking hear me out!"Grimmjow yealls with anger and a beging tone as the taller espada sighs."Ulquiorra?"

"Fine,speak."he says as Grimmjow sighs then looks at him.

"Why didnt come with me?"he ask as Ulquiorra looks at him with a questing look.

"What do you mean?"

"Damm it Ulquiorra! why didnt escape from Aizen with me! thats what i mean! stop acting like you dont know nothing!"he says as Ulquiorra sighs as he turns to look at Aizen and Ichigo who swords are locked in battel.

"Because where eles do i have to go? lady Hitsugaya is dead what eles iis there to do?"he explains as Grimmjow shakes his head."Grimmjow let me tell you something,I'm not i cant be you."

"I'm not telling you to be me i'm telling you to be yourself and just escape with me! thats all we could have done it together and you fucking know that! so now i want ot know why!"he yealls with anger as he looks at the ground then sighs as he hears ulquiorra walking up to him then stoping a few inches from him."Why?"he aks almost in a sad tone.

"Because i'm not brave like you."he says as Grimmjow looks up at him with shock."Now that i think about it..you said the same thing i just said to me when lady hitsugaya introduced us to Toshiro for the first time."he says with a playful tone as Grimmjow smiles a light smile."Now tell me,why did you say that?"he asks as Grimmjow sighs.

"I really dont know myself.."he says as Ulquiorra pats him on the head as he looks up at him."Huh?"

"Okay fine,fine...you win..i'll leave Aizens preson..but-"he was cut off by Grimmjow's disapointed sigh."But you have to promise to let me keep you safe from anything and anyone,i wont have you get hurt the way you did the day lady hitsugaya was killed,do you understand?"he asks as Grimmjow smiles then nods as Ulquiorra smiles a kind smile as he wraps him arms around his 'Friend'(N/A: Boyfriend,lover whatever you wanna call it!)."Come we have to go find Toshiro for Ichigo,right now he has his hands full."he explains as Grimmjow nods then both leave to go find Toshiro AKA Dark.

Where Toshiro(Dark) is...

_'Damm it dark give me back my body!_'toshiro yealls at his inner hollow mentaly as Dark smiles.

_**'No,not yet king,not yet...not untill-**_'he was cut off.

"Hold it right there Dark!"grimmjow tells him as he looks at him then smiles."Give toshiro his body back!"he says with anger as both him and Ulquiorra pull out thier swords.

_'Dark we dont have a sword Aizen still has Hyorinmaru!'_Toshiro tells him as Dark growls then turns back.

"**Hurry! keep up with me if you want me to give my king his body back!**"Dark tells them as they nod once getting to Ichigo and Aizen they see both Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru stabed into the ground as Ichgio stays kneeling on the ground glaring at two lifeless bodies."**Ha..so he dose have it in him.."**he says as he closes his eyes then once he opens then again both are back to the ice blue color then he falls to his knees.

"Toshiro you okay?"Grimmjow asks as he looks up at him then slowly nods as he shivers.

"I-Ichigo..w-where?"

"Over here! i'm fine dont worry about me."he says as he keeps glaring at the lifeless bodies."Goodbye Aizen..Kusaka.."he says as Toshiro gets a sad look then growls.

"Damm it Ichigo..why did didnt you come and get me?"he asks as Ichigo looks at him.

"Because he would have killed you,and i made a promise to myself and Hyorinmaru that i would kill him for the last time to keep you safe."he says as Toshiro nods then looks at the ground."Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya."he says as Ichigo smiles at the shorter teen as he gets up then walks over to him."what?"he asks as Ichigo picks him up then smiles as Toshiro growls then lays his head agenst his chest as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walk past him and get Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru."I-Ichigo.."

"What?"he asks as Toshiro looks up at him then away from his brown eyes."Toshiro you okay?"he asks with worry.

"Yes and no...i dont if i can tell you right now.."he explains as Ichigo smiles.

"Then dont,wait untill your ready,im not going to rush you."he says with a soft tone as he looks at Ulquiorra with his arm around Grimmjow and then smiles.

"What?"the ex-sixta espada asks as Ichigo shakes his head.

"Just good going kitty,good goingim happy for you."he says as Grimmjow blushes then growls as he looks away."Haha,and now for you."he says looking at the small body in his arms."We have to show Dark whos boss once your eye recovers,so dose it hurt?"he asks kindly as Toshiro snugels closer to his chest as he shakes his head.

"No...im just sleepy.."he says as Ichigo smiles.

"I can tell Shiro..i can tell...hey can i ask you something?"he asks as Toshiro nods as he closes his eyes."You wouldnt mind coming to live with me for a bit would you? and i wanted to know if only i can call you silly pet names."he asks as Toshiro looks up at him then sighs.

"I dont mind...and as for the pet names..only you can get away with calling me whatever you want to."he explains as Ichigo smiles the places a small kiss on the shorter teens head."Thank you Ichigo..for eveything that you've done for me...i know i've caused you alot of-"he was cut off.

"Dont worry,Toshi,dont worry about it."Ichigo cuts in as Toshiro smiles then nods."Shiro.."

"Huh?"he asks as Ichigo places a kiss on the shorter teens lips as the shorter teen kissed him back.

"Well that said everything i needed to know..lets go home."he says as Toshiro nods as they head home.

**The End**

* * *

**Kiza:Im done! it took me a long time to think of how to end it,and i know its a bad way to end it..sorry! look even Toshiro came back from Ulqui-Chan's!**

**Toshiro:Ummm...okay then..but of all the way i could have gotten hurt,Why my Fucking eye!**

**Ichigo:*Hugging Toshiro* Dosent matter,your okay and alive thats what matters.**

**Grimmjow:Whatever...**


End file.
